1. Field of the Invention
Container lid convertible into an eating utensil.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, it has been customary to furnish inexpensive, flat, thin wooden spoons, usually individually wrapped in light paper, to assist in eating the contents of a container. Typical contents have been frozen ice cream, soft ice cream, frozen desserts, ices, etc. The containers typically were open-topped and were closed by flat paperboard disc lids having tabs to facilitate disengagement with the containers. Inexpensive as the spoons were, they nevertheless represented, en masse, a considerable cost. By way of example, such spoons currently cost about $2.30 per thousand. Aside from costs, the spoons were furnished separately from the containers and often were available in too great or too small a supply. It has been the trade custom to supply an extra quantity of spoons to purchasers of containers in order to ensure that each container would have a spoon. Futhermore, the spoons often split and broke. When the spoons were unwrapped, they were unsanitary. On occasion, some spoons, all of which were supposedly well sanded and smooth, were rough, with consequent inability to use the same without discomfort.